The goal of the proposed studies is to provide a formulation of known agents into a vaginal contraceptive of high effectiveness together with ability to: 1) provide rapid spermicide delivery and long-acting spermicidal activity after a single application, 2) protect the user against AIDS (HIV) and other STDs, 3) protect vaginal and cervical epithelia from irritation, 4) enhance penetration of spermicide into cervical mucus, 5) demonstrate low systemic bioavailability and, finally 6) be pharmaceutically and cosmetically acceptable.